El Rey
by revabhipraya
Summary: Alibaba memilih kamar utama di Istana Balbadd. {spin-off: La Reina}


**Disclaimer:**

Magi Shinobu Ohtaka.

.

 **Warning:**

Future-Canon, OOC.

 **Sum:**

Alibaba memilih kamar utama di Istana Balbadd.

.

 **El Rey**

spin-off dari La Reina oleh crystallized cherry

untuk PROYEKAN 666

oleh reycchi

.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu lagi adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Morgiana, dan Alibaba ingin segalanya sempurna.

Alibaba ingin persiapan pestanya sempurna, dimulai dari pemilihan musik yang akan dimainkan, penentuan posisi duduk di meja makan―yang akhirnya ia bebaskan, pemasangan dekorasi di bagian luar dan dalam istana, pemilihan menu makanan yang akan disukai banyak orang, bahkan sampai pemilihan warna untuk serbet!

Alibaba tahu, urusan pernikahan seharusnya diurus oleh pihak perempuan, oleh Morgiana. Akan tetapi, dirinya terlalu ingin melihat wajah terkejut Morgiana sampai ia rela membagi waktu antara tugas kenegaraan dengan pernikahan.

"Pernikahan juga bagian dari tugas kenegaraan" adalah alasan yang sering ia gunakan untuk menyanggah protes para menteri.

Dihelanya napas lelah setelah selesai bernegosiasi dengan Reim perihal pengiriman bahan pokok. Alibaba bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah pintu, hendak keluar dari ruang kerjanya yang terasa semakin membuat penat. Dicarinya udara segar dengan membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

Ah, semilir angin memang selalu berhasil menenangkan hati dan pikiran. Tanpa sadar, Alibaba menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok.

"Permisi, Alibaba-sama." Seorang penjaga tiba-tiba lewat lalu membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Alibaba.

"Oh." Sang Raja kembali menegakkan badannya. "Ada apa?"

"Para pekerja dekorasi kamar utama sudah tiba," jawab sang penjaga dengan sikap sempurna, sesuatu yang sebenarnya kurang disukai Alibaba. "Mereka bertanya, kamar mana yang harus mereka hias?"

"Hmm..." Alibaba memasang pose berpikir. Kalau ia ingat-ingat, ia memang belum menentukan kamar mana yang akan ia jadikan kamar utamanya nanti. "Aku akan berkeliling sebentar memilih kamar yang tepat. Katakan pada mereka untuk menunggu sepuluh menit."

Penjaga itu mengangguk, lantas kembali meninggalkan rajanya sendirian di sana. Alibaba menghela napas berat. Ada keputusan baru yang harus ia buat.

Dilangkahkannya kaki menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, tempat dimana kamar-kamar istana berada. Kamarnya yang sekarang juga berada di lantai yang sama, hanya diatasnamakan sebagai kamar Putra Raja, bukan kamar Raja. Ya, Alibaba menggunakan kamarnya yang dulu.

Setibanya di lantai dua, Alibaba melanjutkan langkahnya. Lantai ini tidak seluas lantai pertama, hanya terdiri dari sebuah koridor lebar nan panjang yang di kanan-kirinya terdapat pintu-pintu kayu berukiran seni tradisional Balbadd. Di balik setiap pintu, terdapat ruangan dengan ukuran yang berbeda-beda. Kamar yang paling luas tentunya adalah...

"Kamar Ayah..." Alibaba membuka pintu kedua dari kanan. Kamar ayahnya, Rashid Saluja, kini hanya diisi dengan sebuah kasur besar untuk dua orang, sebuah lemari kayu besar, serta sebuah lukisan raksasa. Tentu saja, lukisan tersebut menggambarkan Rashid Saluja sebagai fokus utama. Di sebelahnya terdapat sang permaisuri yang tidak Alibaba kenal dengan baik, serta dua orang anak mereka, Sahbmad dan Ahbmad.

Seulas senyum tipis terbentuk pada bibir Alibaba. Dia memang tidak pernah ada di dalam lukisan potret karena tidak ada satupun keluarga istana yang menganggapnya layak berada di sana.

Tidak satupun, kecuali sang ayah.

Kembali Alibaba menutup pintu kamar tersebut. Mengapa ia malah bernostalgia? Ia harus segera menentukan kamar, bukan?

Kaki Alibaba bergerak menuju ruangan berikutnya. Sebuah galeri, tempat Rashid Saluja dulu menyimpan berbagai harta yang ia miliki. Tidak ada lukisan potret di sana, sebab tradisi melukis raja memang baru dicetuskan semasa Rashid memimpin.

Walau tanpa lukisan, Alibaba tetap menyebut ruangan itu sebagai galeri.

Di sebelah galeri terdapat koridor menuju kamar-kamar yang letaknya agak di belakang―salah satunya adalah kamar Alibaba saat ini. Alibaba berbelok, lalu membuka pintu pertama yang berada tepat di belakang galeri.

 _Kamar siapa?_ batin Alibaba bertanya-tanya.

Kamar ini kosong, jika kasur dan lemari tidak dihitung. Sepertinya tidak digunakan untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Kakaknya yang dulu menjadi raja tidak menggunakan ruangan ini sebagai kamar utama, Alibaba tahu. Ayahnya juga tidak menggunakan ruangan ini. _Lantas...?_

Penasaran, Alibaba melangkah masuk. Jika diperhatikan lamat-lamat, jelas sekali ruangan ini berukuran sama luasnya dengan kamar utama yang digunakan sang ayah.

"Pasti untuk seseorang yang spesial," gumamnya kepada diri sendiri. "Tapi... siapa?"

Perlahan, Alibaba menghampiri satu-satunya lemari yang ada di sana. Lemari itu tampak tua, dan... kurang terawat. Walau begitu, pintunya masih bekerja dengan baik saat tangan Alibaba mencoba membukanya.

"Gaun?" Dirabanya helai putih sutra itu dengan kedua tangan. Pertanyaan baru kembali muncul. Gaun siapa? Untuk apa? Mengapa ada di sini, di ruangan yang tak terurus?

"Oh." Alibaba menemukan selembar kertas yang diikat terhadap gaun tersebut. Merek? Atau nama pemilik?

 _Anise._

Alibaba mengerjapkan matanya, setengah berharap ia salah lihat. "I-ibu...?"

Walau tidak ada yang mengiyakan pertanyaannya, Alibaba yakin bahwa tebakannya benar.

 _Gaun ini adalah gaun ibunya._

Entah milik ibunya atau akan diberikan kepada ibunya tetapi belum sempat.

Sepertinya jawaban kedua lebih tepat.

Seulas senyum terbentuk pada wajah Alibaba. Kalau gaun ini hendak ditujukan kepada ibunya, bukankah berarti ruangan ini juga? Bukankah berarti... kamar ini seharusnya menjadi kamar ibunya? Berarti jejak keberadaan ibunya mungkin saja ada di sini, bukan?

Alibaba mengangguk. Ia telah memantapkan keputusannya.

"Penjaga, kamar ini yang akan digunakan sebagai kamar utama istana."

Alibaba merasa bahagia, dan ia harap ibunya juga bahagia akan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

 **A/N.**

Ah, ternyata bisa selesai~ x'D

Fyi, kalau di La Reina ceritanya Morgiana melihat-lihat kamar yang sudah didekorasi, di sini Alibaba memilih kamar yang akan didekorasi. Jadi setting-nya sebelum La Reina. Tadinya mau buat Alibaba ikut dekorasi, cuma setelah dipikir lagi... pada akhirnya mungkin ia hanya akan menitah ini-itu. (?)

Terus- MAKASIH TEHNIS SUDAH MENGHILANGKAN WB-KU! Fanfiksi telah membuatku memaksakan diri untuk menulis, dan hasilnya malah membuatku senang. b( ;;v;;)d

Semoga fanfiksi ini memenuhi kriteria PROYEKAN 666, ya! Aku ambil prompt "aku dan kamu, di balik galeri itu" 8'D

Btw, El Rey artinya 'The King' in Spanish. Menyamakan dengan La Reina, ufufu. ovo)d

Anyway, semoga semua pembaca menikmati cerita ini!~


End file.
